jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Keira
|membership = Underground Freedom League Sky Pirates Jak, Daxter, Samos Hagai |height = 5'6" |weight = 54.4 kg |species = Human |gender = Female |abilities = Sage powers |family = Samos Hagai (father) |voice actor = Anna Garduño (The Precursor Legacy—''Jak II'') Tara Strong (Jak 3—''The Lost Frontier'') |love interests = Jak }} '''Keira' is a prominent supporting character in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, the daughter of Samos Hagai, and Jak's primary love interest. She is perhaps best known as a talented mechanic, inventor, and racer, having ultimately invented the zoomers, designed and rebuilt a replica of the rift rider, and also raced in the Kras City Grand Championship. She is also a forthcoming eco sage as of The Lost Frontier. Keira made her debut in The Precursor Legacy at fourteen years old, with her most recent known age at eighteen in Jak X: Combat Racing. During The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, Keira was voiced by Anna Garduno. From Jak 3 afterwards, she is voiced by Tara Strong.[[wikipedia:List of voice actors in the Jak and Daxter series|List of voice actors in the Jak and Daxter series on Wikipedia]] History ''The Precursor Legacy'' interrupts Jak and Keira's attempt to kiss.]] Keira played a prominent role during The Precursor Legacy as she was the inventor of the A-Grav Zoomer which Jak and Daxter used to transport over lava and passes in order to further their journey north. Keira happened to be working on the zoomer just as it is revealed that Jak and Daxter could not teleport their way to Gol's citadel. Additionally, Keira released seven scout flies to each area to search for power cells, though they were subsequently trapped. Jak could find and free all seven scout flies to receive a power cell from the seventh one. In every hub area (Sandover Village, Rock Village, Volcanic Crater) Keira constructed, repaired, and upgraded (respectively) a new device necessary for traveling north, but would require more power cells each time, where Jak and Daxter would then go collect them by completing missions, some of them assigned by Keira. When Jak and Daxter finally reached the citadel, they activated the teleport gate to allow Samos and Keira to meet them, though Samos was kidnapped by Gol and Maia. Keira then helplessly asked Jak to go save her father. When he was saved and the evil duo were destroyed, Jak and Keira attempted to kiss though they were interrupted by Daxter. ''Jak II'' Keira, along with Jak, Daxter, and Samos, traveled to the future in Haven City using the rift rider and rift gate found at the end of The Precursor Legacy. Jak and Samos were imprisoned (in different cases) and Daxter spent two years trying to find his friends. During this period, Keira became a client of Krew's, or had some connection with him (though she apparently disliked him based on sarcastic remarks regarding him). She, at some point, became a race mechanic, working at the Mar Memorial Stadium, with the intent of building a replica of the now-destroyed rift rider so she can find her friends and return to the past in Sandover Village (possibly using the resources as a mechanic to build the vehicle). She eventually met Jak and Daxter, contracted by Krew to be a part of her race team. When they raced to her garage in record-breaking time, she at first denied them, not knowing it was Jak and Daxter who performed the task as they were separated by a curtain. She did not recognize Jak's voice when he talked to her, as Jak was a mute throughout the entire time Keira knew Jak. However, once Daxter vocalized some time after dealing with her, she recognized his voice, and they finally reunited. Keira also apparently had either some connection or at least support for the Underground movement, as when she discovered Krew's new "errand boys" were working for the Underground, she let them keep the JET-Board (this being before she knew who they were). Erol, the NYFE racing grand champion and Krimzon Guard commander at the time, also had some flirtatious engagements with Keira, though it is unknown if he received the inverse. When Jak and Keira had a small falling out for a period of time before the Class 2 race, she commented on her admiration for Erol. When she realized his evil, she set her eyes back on Jak. ''Jak 3'' Keira did not have much of a prominent role in Jak 3. She sent Jak on a few missions, as well as made a new, upgraded version of the JET-Board for him. She, in total, only had five lines during this game. Jak and Keira still had an obvious affection for each other, though it was not displayed as much nor was it as clear. Jak's love interest shortly became Ashelin Praxis, the two sharing an off-screen kiss towards the end of the game. Albeit both before and after this off-screen kiss, Keira remained with Jak, and Ashelin remained with Freedom League commander Torn. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' During Jak X: Combat Racing, Keira was a race mechanic for Rayn's team, working with Jak and Daxter after she and the others were poisoned by late crime lord Krew. Keira expressed her desire to race multiple times but her father wished her to stay out of the race. Keira raced regardless in the Yellow Eco Cup, during which she drove the Dragonfly. Towards the end, Samos admitted how proud he was of her, and Jak and Keira shared their first on-screen kiss. After beating the game, Keira will re-appear in the same vehicle for all other cups and exhibition mode, albeit excluding the Red Eco Cup. ''The Lost Frontier'' In The Lost Frontier, Keira went on a quest to the Brink to become an eco sage, accompanied by Jak and Daxter on a mission to restore the world's supply of eco, as it was running out. While in Aeropa, Keira was kidnapped by Captain Phoenix, the leader of the Sky Pirates, the enemies of the Aeropans. When Jak finally caught up with Phoenix, it was revealed that Keira set station on their galleon, the Phantom Blade, to further her research on becoming an eco sage. Jak then joined the Sky Pirates in a cause against the Dark Warrior Program conducted by the Aeropan leader. Keira, throughout the game, served Jak in giving him eco skills by converting dark eco into other colors of eco, attributing to her sage abilities. Towards the end of the game, she was seen channeling eco, and the dark eco sage, Tym, commented on her becoming-of-sage. Characteristics Appearance Keira is 5'6", with a slim build at 120 lbs. She has fair skin, blue hair, and green eyes. From The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing she wore the same clothing—a sleeveless whiteish-lavender midriff singlet with thick red trim; purple and pink 3/4 cargo pants; and bandage-like straps around her arms and legs, both somewhat concealed, respectively, by brown (possibly leather) gauntlets and her shoes. During the first game, she wore sandals, though by Jak II, she wore a pair of short boots, in roughly the same style as her sandals. She also wore a purple choker around her neck, as well as blue goggles. However, her clothing changed in The Lost Frontier to a conservative fashion. She wore a dark blue, button-covered, long-sleeved coat and purple pants with more rugged or heavy-duty characteristics. Personality Keira's original personality, seen in the first game, had a feisty and strong tone. She was evidently confident and self-secure, as well as intelligent, though she was constantly frustrated by Daxter's camp attempts of flirting. However, around Jak, she portrayed a reasonably flirtatious attitude, often batting her eyelashes while clasping her hands. In Jak II and Jak 3 her outgoing personality dimmed somewhat. This is likely due to the stress of being thrust into a dystopian future, as well as dealing with the disappearances of her father and her two friends. In Jak X she regained her confidence, standing up for herself against her father and even G.T. Blitz and taking her life into her own hands. In The Lost Frontier, she set out on a quest to become a sage, displaying her as more of a stronger character. Abilities Keira's most notable abilities are her talents as a mechanic and inventor. She uncovered vast Precursor technology, invented the early communicator device, invented the zoomer (which would go on to be the main mode of transportation for Haven City and possibly other civilizations), built a prototype JET-Board for transportation in Jak II and by Jak 3 it was upgraded even further, and also built a replica of the rift rider based on the design of a replica she built in a former timezone. She also displayed talent as a racer and pilot in Jak X and The Lost Frontier respectively. Her father's wisdom and sagely capabilities inherently passed down to her, as she eventually displayed powers exclusive to those with Sage status. Gallery Keira from TPL promo render.png|Promotional art for The Precursor Legacy. Keira from TPL concept art.png|Concept art of Keira from The Precursor Legacy. Keira from Jak II concept art.png|Concept art of Keira from Jak II. Keira from Jak 3 render.png|Keira as she appears in Jak 3. Notes ; Citations Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Characters in The Lost Frontier Category:Sky Pirates Category:Freedom League